Ed Edd 'N' Eddy- Meet the Eds
by iceamethyst007
Summary: A surprise with 3 new girls moving in the Cul-de-sac and the boys are really...interested in them they have the exact personallity and alike features...but the boys are a bit uncomfortable with them. The weird thing is...they seem differen't from others. If you would like me to continue please comment! This is a re-due of my old story hope you like it. Rated K for funny humor :P.
1. A Surprise move In

Ed Edd 'n' Eddy : Meet the Eds

* * *

"Hey Ed pass the screw-driver" Eddy said holding out his hand obviously oblivious with everything around him.

"ED PASS THE DARN SCREWDRIVER" he yelled not realizing the 3 moving truck 9 feet away from them.

"Eddy look I think we have new neighbors" Double D said pointing to the moving trucks with a girl coming out from each of them.

All three girls got in a group and talked while going into a house

"Girls, we'll I think I agree to these new neighbors" Eddy said raising an eyebrow while having a flirtatious grin on.

"Eddy I really don't think we should bother them their probably busy" Double D said tugging on Eddy's collar.

"Yea Eddy…plus girls have cooties" Ed said shivering at the thought.

"Ed girls don't have-" Double D got cut off by Eddy grabbing their shirts and tugging them to the house the three girls went into.

Eddy pressed the door bell non-stop until a girl with red-ish brown short hair, purple loose top, shorts, and boots opened the door.

"What do you three want" she asked smirking while glaring at Eddy who was just shaking.

"Who's at the door" another girl asked walking over to the door but she was the same height was her.

She had brown long hair blue shirt with a huge monster on it black leggings and black shoes.

"Some boys who won't answer my question" she replied looking at the three boys still as statues.

Just after a girl with long black hair, as tall as Double D, cream colored beanie hat, loose dark purple shirt, loose jeans, and black and pink shoes.

"For lord-sakes I think they want us to come outside and hang-out with them" she said staring at us with a lollipop in her mouth.

"If you could that would be great" Double D finally said breaking the silence between the boys.

Just after the girls put on their shoes and walked out walking with the boys back to their "Construction site".

"So you guys building something over here" The girl with red hair asked watching Eddy grab a screwdriver and put a board together.

"Yeah, we're building a huge thing" Ed said making Eddy and Double D facepalm and the three girls laugh.

"and what would that "huge thing" be" The girl with the red hair asked trying really hard not to laugh.

"Alexus" the girl with black hair shouted out making the two girls laugh.

I think the boys got the idea because all their faces when red.

"Ignore her annoyance she's just a dirty mouth" the girl with black hair replied smirking at the boys' reaction.

"We're trying to build a lemonade stand; but Ed and Sockhead won't stop messing with the tools and help me" Eddy said making Ed and Double D glare at him.

"Really because it looks like to me your just trying to show out in front of us" the girl with black hair commented making Double D look at her.

"Sorry for asking all of a sudden but what is your name" Double D asked pointing at her making her look shocked at him with all of his politeness.

"We'll uhh…my name is Tiffany, the girl with brown hair is Kimberly, and as you know the dirty mouth is Alexus" she looked at Double D then Alexus and Kimberly.

"I like those name's they remind me of Chaos of destruction" Ed commented making the girls laugh.

"I love that movie" Kimberly shouted making the girls laugh.

"We'll anyway your guys names are Sockhead, Ed and…Eddy I'm guessing" Tiffany said making Double D stare at her.

"Sorry for my out of nowhere comment but my name is Eddward, Sock head is just a rude saying that Eddy calls me but you may call me Double D" he said making his name point out every time making Tiffany feel a-bit offended.

"Sorry but the cap on your head threw me off" she said lowly making it sound like she was upset.

"But if you need our help with the Lemonade stand we can help" she jumped up smiling watching Eddy glare at her then Ed and Double D.

"No you three will just throw us back" Eddy said looking at the girls giving him a mean glare.

"Okay Mister loud mouth we'll leave so you can finish your lemonade trash" Alexus said giving him the glare and walked off with Kimberly and Tiffany.

"Eddy do you realized what you've just done" Double D shouted at Eddy making him jump.

"Yeah, I just got rid of our new problem; Ed pass me that thing right there" Eddy said pointing at a wrench.

"No Eddy you just got rid out our new neighbors; we have to greet them not be-friend them" he shouted making Eddy glare at him.

"Who said we have to Sockhead; there just annoying girls" Eddy said seeing the girls across the street bringing out a table, paper, a jar, and a sign.

"What are they doing" Double D asked watching Ed already fly off to the girls table.

"Hey lumpy get back over here" Eddy yelled but stopped after seeing the girls sign.

"_Art Drawings for 25 Cents" _

"Art drawings who the heck would buy that" Eddy shouted watching Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny walk over there and seeing Ed come back with a paper.

"Guys look I bought a cool monster drawing" Ed said showing a mirror image of a Cyclops sketch.

"Ed do you know which of them drew this" Double D asked holding the paper examining it carefully.

"I bet they traced it" Eddy yelled yanking the paper from them.

"No they didn't I watched the girl with black hair draw it" Ed said pointing at Tiffany drawing away on the table giving the picture to Jimmy.

Just after Sarah dropped 2 quarters in the jar and went 2 feet away from the stand.

"Sarah look at the picture she drew me" Jimmy said jumping around happily with the picture in his hand.

"It looks great Jimmy she sure has some talent" Sarah said leaning forward to the picture while giving the Eds a ras-berry.

"Whoa plank look she just drew you on a fence" Jonny said putting the picture close to his face.

After hearing all those comments Eddy threw the wrench on the ground and stomped over to the girls grabbing a work in progress drawing that Tiffany was drawing.

"Eddy put that paper down this instant it's not nice to snatch from girls" Double D shouted at Eddy making Tiffany jump out of her chair.

"I don't see how great these drawings are there a piece of junk" Eddy said crumbling the paper making Alexus and Kimberly run up to him but Lexi grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't EVER insult Tiffany's drawings ; she works hard as crap to make them" Lexi growled at Eddy holding him in the air like she was about to punch him.

"I can't even tell what the crap they are" Eddy shouted making the whole neighbor hood watch the Eds pick a fight with the new girls.

Just then Tiffany got up slapping Alexus's arm making Eddy fall.

"Tiffany, why did you slap me he just insulted you" Alexus looked at Tiffany which was deflected by the insult.

"So he can call it crap all he wants; I drew that from feeling and if he didn't like it then he has no love for art like I do" Tiffany looking at Alexus then a frighten Eddy on the ground gripping the grass.

Tiffany held out a hand giving Eddy a help up.

"It also doesn't mean you should grab him like that; it gives them less friendship for us" she said with a serious tone.

While watching Ed and Double D we're dumbfounded at what just happened but mostly Eddy and Double D.

Just after that everyone clapped except for the Eds and the girls.

"I say we should make friends with them not hate them; what do you guys think" Tiffany turned around holding out a hand in front of Double D.

"I like your treaty of Friendship; we accept" Double D said shaking her hand and smiling.

"Great now how about we call it a day and we can help you guys tomorrow" Kimberly said cheering and jumping up with excitement.

"Let's go guys I'm tired let's go" Ed whined making the girls laugh again.

"Do you girls always laugh when Ed says something" Eddy shouted making the girls stop laughing and automatically start smirking.

"Not our fault it's just cute to me" Kimberly shrugged making The Eds and Tiffany and Alexus stare at her.

"Uhhh…I think it's time to go don't you think girls" Alexus said looking at Kimberly then Tiffany.

"See you guys later after school" Tiffany said waving grabbing the table and the jar while giving each of the boy 50 cents.

"Don't tell Alexi that I gave you those she'd kill me" Tiffany whispered to them walking away with the stuff and putting it in the garage.

"We'll… looks like we made new friends" Double D said smiling at Eddy and Ed.

"Not only that…we've got cash baby" Eddy yelled making it echo through the Cul-de-sac.

* * *

**We'll how did it go?**

**This is just a re-due of my old "Meet the Eds" story…**

**Just to tell you now things are going to be a bit interesting in the next chapter…or it could just be a one-shot.**

**Unless you guys think I should keep going? :P**


	2. The First Day of Peach Creek

**Yeah I gave up asking since no one will comment :O**

**(Comment guys I need your feed-back that is how I'm always alive D:)**

**I love this story idea but remember…I can give up anytime.**

**Also I have 3 stories to do now T_T.**

**Wish me luck :D**

* * *

**Ed Edd 'n' Eddy : Meet the Eds**

* * *

***Tiffany POV***

I woke up after hearing a crash in my room I flew up out seeing my room a full mess.

"Wait…I just cleaned this yesterday" I said aloud as I saw my closet door close.

I got up walking to the closet seeing the Eds look up at me.

"What the heck are you guys doing here it's 4:00 A.M." I asked rubbing my eyes a couple times.

"We wanted to help you get ready for school" Double D said nervously staring up at her.

"I was looking for this Rubber chicken" Ed said holding up a rubber chicken from her box and then began hugging it.

"I was just looking for change" Eddy said flat-out making Tiffany frown.

"So you bother me because" Tiffany asked staring at the three letting them get out.

"Alexus would yell at us, Kimberly would just flat out scream; your really just plain calm so we came here" Eddy said replying dusting himself off.

"We'll…barging in my house isn't really nice nether but you're lucky I'm your guys friend" I said pointing at them making them backup a bit.

"Now get out I need to get changed" I pointed at the door watching them walk out.

I locked the door and closed the window they used to get in and searched for my clothes.

I kicked the door after to make sure their ears we're on there.

"OW"

I smirked and quickly put on my clothes and opened the door seeing Eddy and Ed fall on the floor in front of me.

I shook my head walking over them seeing Double D look at the pictures on the wall.

"Whatcha doing" I jumped on his arm making him jump and fling on the wall.

I started laughing along with Ed and Eddy, pointing at Double D humorous reaction.

"Very funny, how would you feel if I jumped at you all of a sudden" Double D stated pointing at me still on the wall.

"We'll…I would tell you but…it wouldn't be what you think the answer would be" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He stopped his reply making his face go pink.

"We'll…I think I better get Alexus and Kimberly; there so annoying waking up in the morning" I sighed picking up the phone from its slope and dialing Alexus's house.

"Hello"

"Alexus come on get up it's the first day of school" I said cheery in the phone but I was actually really annoyed in my head.

"Fine give me 5 minutes and meet me at the bus stop"

She hung up and I put the phone back in its slope turning around seeing the boys already at the door.

"Come on were going to be late" Ed said grabbing me Eddy and Double D and running out the door seeing Kimberly and Alexus already out there.

Ed put us down but to tell you the truth I was dizzy like crap.

"Why did I just see the Ed's run out of your house" Alexus whispered watching the Eds talk.

"it is not what you think Alexus, they broke into my house an hour ago, I'll explain later" I said watching the Eds walk around and look around the Cul-de-sac.

You can totally tell they were trying not to look at us; because Ed would start sweating every time he looked at us.

"So anything you guys need to tell us about this school" Alexus asked shivering because of the cold.

"Yeah, the teachers are boring and stupid also don't listen to Kevin" Eddy said pointing at us witch made me frown again.

_I swear something about this kid isn't right._

"We'll thanks for the advice but we mean about the kids here" I said motioning my hand a bit and putting it in my sweater pocket.

"Most of them are nice but Kevin and The Kankers aren't really…compatible with us" Double D explained making Alexus look at him.

"You mean Kevin with the green shirt" Alexus asked looking shocked as crap.

"Isn't that the boy that was flirting with you yesterday" Kimberly asked yanking on Alexus shirt.

"Wait he was flirting with you yesterday" I smirked making the Eds stare at us.

"Even if he does it again we'll pound him to death" Alexus said making a really mean smile that scared the Eds a lot.

Just after the bus arrived and we practically jumped up the steps.

I jumped on last behind Ed seeing me toy Rubber Chicken.

_I hope I get my old toy chicken back after school..._

* * *

***At school In the hall***

* * *

"Bye Lexi Bye Kimberly see you in 5th Period" I waved to my friends and walked to my locker next to a girl with blond hair.

"Hey I'm Nazz are you one of the new kids" she asked looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Sort of but my name is Tiffany nice to meet you Nazz" I held out my hand and she did the same.

"Did you hear about the attacks around here" Nazz asked looking scared.

"Attacks, what do you mean" I asked watching some people stare at us mostly boys though.

"New reporters found a dead body on the street yesterday with blood marks on its body" she said shaking but for some reason I didn't buy it.

Why would someone kill another person and we didn't know until we got here.

"Some of the kids here say it was either you or your two other friends" Nazz said pointing to me and backing away like I was going to attack her.

"Why would you think we did it; it's only a weird timing I don't see how my friends and I did it" I said putting my hands on my hips looking at her.

"We'll…It was just rumors but it seems pretty odd unless it's happened before" I said making Nazz look up and made her eyes go shocked.

"We'll a long time ago there was this…attack with the Kankers" Nazz said making me a whole lot interested about this now.

"Who the heck are they" I asked a bit too loud making some of the kids stare at us.

"There really mean bully girls that like the Eds A LOT" she made A lot have a really big bold saying witch made me more curious about the Kankers then the murderer.

"To be honest you guys do look like them" she replied examining me witch made me feel REALLY uncomfortable.

_**Ring!**_

_Saved by the bell!_

"We'll I have to go I don't want to be late on my first day of school" I ran away from Nazz and looked behind me to make sure she didn't follow me.

_Dang she's a Drama queen…_

I didn't realize how fast I was running until I bumped into a girl with short Blue hair covering her right eye, a tank top, green shorts and boots.

"Hey watch where you're going" she hissed looking at me and I swear she hissed at me.

"Oh I'm sorry; do you need help" I asked watching her look at me like if I was crazy.

"Heck no I don't need your help" she got back up grabbed her stuff and walked off.

I could tell she was dizzy when I hit her but her stare looked as if she was scared of me.

I quickly ran to my class again when I saw Ed about to close the door. I grabbed it making him stop and see me through the crack of the still open door. He opened it and stepped aside to let me walk in.

Trust me about this it was chaos…the teacher wasn't even in here yet everyone was throwing airplanes, notes, pencils, even their Lunch. The worst part is…this is my Homeroom.

I sat in the three empty seats in the back and put my stuff in the rack; when I looked up I was a kid with a face and piece of wood with a shirt drawing on it that said "Plank".

"Hey aren't you one of the new kids" he asked very happy and excited pointing at me making his finger touch my nose.

"Yeah" I said in my innocent voice making a kid with a red cap look at me.

"HA we've got a shy dork" he said mocking me and laughed making some other people laugh to.

I stared at him with a straight glare I think he noticed because after he wouldn't look at me.

"My names Johnny this is plank" he said pointing at himself and showing me the Plank of wood.

"Oh we'll my name's Tiffany nice to meet you two" I said trying not to laugh because of his "Friend" he was carrying around him.

"Hello my name is Rolf son of a shepherd" A boy with blue hair said shaking my hand.

I just took his hand and saw the boy with the red cap about to walk up to me but I just ignored him.

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

***3rd**** Period***

* * *

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to my Free Period with The Eds, Kimberly, and Alexus.

I didn't realize there was a sink in front of me and 3 people we're blocking my way to run so I put my left have on the sink and flipped off of it seeing 2 girls and a boy stare at me in shock at least I think it's a boy.

I ignored them and kept running to the door and opened it straight away seeing Alexus talking to Ed and Eddy.

I waved to them and that's when I ran up to them.

"Dang looks like your running got better" Alexus said smirking and with a mixture of shock.

"Looks like, I just literally flipped over the fountain" I said out of breath making Ed look at me.

"You know I ran over a fountain before I did not feel anything" he replied with a happy tone.

Ouch.

I turned around seeing Double D trying to teach Kimberly a math problem; but she fell asleep and he never noticed.

I giggled making Alexus look at my then Kimberly then Double D.

"Double D your student fell asleep" Alexus said across the room making Double D stop and look at the girl that fell asleep and dropped his chalk on the tray.

"HAHA Sockhead you bored her to death" Eddy laughed making Ed laugh with Alexus too.

Double D just shook his head and walked over to Eddy and Ed.

I walked over to Kimberly shaking her gently making her wake up.

"Kimmy you fell asleep" I said in my really nice innocent voice again.

"Oh sorry Double D I'm just tired" Kimberly yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Its fine it happens a lot to me" he shrugged.

Just after the late bell rang and 3 people walked in they we're the kids that saw me flip over the fountain.

"Hey you Cream hat come here"

I looked at the Eds then Alexus and Kimberly I shrugged and walked over.

"We saw you flip over that fountain how would you like to join the cheerleading squad" Nazz asked seeing Alexus and Kimberly walk up.

"Yes we will" Alexus said putting her arm on my shoulder Nazz looked kind of unsure but soon she just nodded.

"Meet after school the Peach Creek has a game tonight" Nazz said looking over to the boys making Eddy start acting cool, Double D sweating, and Ed walking over with Nazz.

"Come on Ed was have to work on our cheer" the girl with orange hair said grabbing Ed and pulling them to a corner to practice.

"What did she ask you guys" Eddy asked seeing Alexus get annoyed all of a sudden.

I elbowed Alexus since I'm guessing you knew what I meant it's obvious. If you don't I'll explain; Alexus has been having a "Crush" on Eddy ever since we all became friends. After Alexus saw Eddy act all cool with Nazz looking at him she felt REALLY mad every time. That's when I found out; the funny part is she knows I know too.

She growled at me and I smirked watching Double D act very weird around girls.

"What" Eddy yelled seeing Alexus stare at him, more like a mad jealous stare he's never seen before.

I think Double D noticed Alexus weird behavior and his eyes went shocked. I'm guessing he's never seen anyone be jealous of Eddy liking someone else or something.

That's when I realized where the heck Kimberly was. I turned around seeing her with Nazz, that girl, that boy, and Ed but…I saw her eyeing Ed the whole time…

That's when this question popped in my head.

_Do my Best Friends take a new interest to the Eds but me?_

I think Double D had the same Idea because he looked in the corner and saw Ed trying to make his-self look cooler and saw Kimberly laugh.

That's when we both looked at each other and I looked to the ground the second after.

After seeing him look at Ed again I looked up seeing Alexus and Eddy lost in Conversation.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to you for a minute in private" Double D asked looking at me staring at Alexus and Eddy.

"Yeah sure" I said walking a couple of feet away from Ed, Kimberly, the cheerleaders, Alexus, and Eddy.

"I think our friends have a more strong interest in than we do each other" he said looking at Ed and Eddy and then me.

"I thought the same as well" I admitted looking at Alexus and Eddy.

"The thing is I can tell your friends like them back" I said aloud not realizing it.

"Yeah they do…" Double D jumped and covered his mouth looking at me.

I stood still just realizing what he just admitted and looked at him in shock.

"I have a very great idea" I said making him put his hand to his side and looked at me.

"Why don't we try getting them together" I asked in a whisper-voice so no one would know.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :O**

* * *

**Well…How was it…tell me in the comments please. **

**Also if you want a pairing I would like to know to be honest I'm a Kankers/ Eds pairing person. **

**So there's going to be twists in this story if you didn't know already ALL my stories are random pairing :P.**

* * *

**Questions:**

**Will Double D and Tiffany be able to get their friends together or mess up?**

**Will the Kankers find out :D?**

**Or…could they end up liking each other?**

**Find out Next time :D.**


	3. A be-friending in 3rd Period and Kankers

**Also I do like the boy/boy or girl/girl stuff…but not like that. So I'm not doing that.**

**Also…this will explain why some of you are confused about my characters.**

**We'll I'm done doing the pre-view stuff only on this story though xD.**

**Also…if you read the comic Night of a were-ed…you know what's probably what's going to happen :P.**

**It's like a cheat to finish the story…but anyone on to the story!**

* * *

Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Meet the Eds

* * *

***3rd**** Period Tiffany POV still…* **

**(Continued)**

* * *

"Why don't we try getting them together" I asked in a whisper-voice so no one would know.

All he did to respond was look at me with a blank expression.

"That is the most obscured idea I've ever heard" he replied still staring at me like I just did something wrong.

"Come one look at them there practically biting off of each other with flirtation" I said making him look at Ed staring at Kimberly trying to make her laugh, Eddy listening to Alexus's thought.

_Whoa Eddy listening to Alexus Double D thought making me stare at him with my head tilted a bit._

"Okay I guess I'll help" he sighed watching his friends making my friends laugh.

"Hey Tiffany Double D what are you doing over there" Alexus shouted making Double D and me jump.

Alexus knows yelling randomly at me scared me sometimes…I breathed in then out.

"Talking what do you think there red head" I shouted back making the whole room laugh.

I put on a smirk face turning to Double D doing the same but face-palming.

But Alexus stood there dead silent with a blush on her face.

_How's it feel to be embarrassed now Lexi?_

Just then Ed ran up to me with Kimberly by his side with a flute and started blowing in the highest key on there.

I fell slowly to the ground with me head over my ears seeing Alexus doing the same but…Kimberly grabbed onto a table.

"Aww Double D it doesn't work" Ed said turning to Double D and Eddy staring at me, Alexus, and Kimberly with the most shocked and scared face ever.

Alexus looked painfully at me and I knew what that look exactly-ment.

I stood up and ran over to Alexus and Kimberly while dragging them to the bathroom.

* * *

***The Bathroom***

**(Alexus POV)**

* * *

"Alexus, that flute hurts my ears" Kimberly screamed sitting in the corner of the bathroom.

"I know but that idiot Ed doesn't know" I hissed making Tiffany and Kimberly look at me grab my arm violently.

I kept feeling strong pain through my head and my body; I didn't realize I was literally throwing myself on the wall but acting like I was a psycho-path.

"Lexi calm down you're going to…you know" Tiffany said grabbing my arm that I was holding.

"I don't think I can take those boys anymore" Tiffany said looking at me seriously dead straight.

"They're crazy" Kimberly added making Tiffany glare at her making her back to the wall again.

"No there not Kimberly they just don't know we're creatures" I yelled at her making her start to cry and then I blinked and realized I yelled at her.

"Alexus I'm taking you to the nurse" she said taking my arm and Kimberly's at the same time.

"No i'm just going back to that room; Kimberly go and get ice packs" I replied "Smartcap you just help Kimberly and don't give me crap about being nice to them" I ordered making Kimberly run out the door and Tiffany staring at me with a mean glare and walked out.

* * *

***With the Boys***

**(Regular POV)**

* * *

"Double D did you not see what I just saw" Eddy asked poking Double D making him look at Eddy without the shocked expression but with the scared one.

Double D went straight to the computer and looked up very un-explaining subject.

"What hates High Pitched sounds the most"

Double D scanned the screen and it said:

_**Vampires, Werewolf, Cats, and dogs.**_

The boys stared at each other and shook their heads.

Then Double D searched when the next full moon was:

**September 14 **

"That's a week from now" Ed shouted leaving Double D stumped and scratched his chin.

"What's in a week from now" Alexus asked leaning over Double D and Eddy's head.

The boys jumped almost jumping over Alexus making her walk around them to the computer.

Alexus tried to read the screen but Double D jumped in front of her.

'Nothing, just the project we have to finish" Double D said putting his hands over the computer.

"I don't remember anything about a project" she replied raising an eyebrow.

"It's none of you business Alexus" Eddy scolded getting in between Double D and her.

"Fine but only because it's not my business" She almost practically hissed and glared at the Eds.

"Is she on her _thing_ or something" Eddy whispered to Double D making him turn red and Ed scratch his head in confusion.

"No I'm not Eddy and that's not your business" she whipped around and made the two jump like a foot In the air.

"Also if you play that freckin' high note instrament again i'll put it down your throut" Alexus pointed to Ed making him sake.

She walked away clutching her fist and slammed the door making everyone stare at the Eds.

"Heh, great now we have the leader mad" Eddy smirked making Double D shake his head.

* * *

***With the Kankers***

* * *

"Hey, psst May pass me my purse" Lee whispered making sure the teacher didn't see.

May passed the purse and stared at her worksheet like it was a puzzle.

"Hey Lee what's up with the new students; everyone keeps mistaking me for that girl with black hair" Marie whispered to Lee making May look up and stare at her.

"I know right they keep mistaking me for the girl with brown hair and my hair is blonde" May commented grabbing a piece of her hair and showed it to them.

"Okay May we get it your hairs blonde" Marie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Hey girls after school can we go and get another raw meal" May asked making Marie's eyes go wide and catch her mouth.

"Shush May people will know we're the ones that did the crime scene and we planted it on the new girls" Marie shushed May by putting her hand on her mouth and made May nod.

"Enough, we just need to show them not to mess with us…" Lee whispered in a yelling form and looked at a talent show sheet.

Cliffhanger :D

* * *

**So…yeah…fantasy story :D.**

**I'm REALLY lazy right now so… you can spam me to do better.**

**Questions:**

**What is Lee going to do?**

**Why are the Eds all of a sudden be-friending the girls?**

**How come Alexus said they we're creatures?**

**Find out next Time… :P**


	4. Writers Note (Setback)

**Author Note:**

**I'm sorry for late notes but I'm really not into Ed Edd N Eddy anymore. Plus school is giving me headaches and a lot of problems. Until I finish My Adventure Time story or my Hey Arnold I'll keep going for now…I'm setting it aside. I'm sorry for making you wait and wait If you decied not to read this story anymore. I'm with you, I don't like this plot AT ALL. I wanted to keep going and I am giving up until i finish one of my other storys. This story is really making my head hurt because i've never put in a chapter yet so i'm setting it back for while**

**Sorry for the Headaches -Iceamethyst**


End file.
